Temptations of a deadman
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Forced to take leave, the Undertaker thought it was going to be a normal eight months off, it was until he finds himself attracted to the one girl he shouldn't be lookin at, his younger sisters best friend, yeah weird story but give it a go!
1. Going home

**A/N **So new story and a new pairing! Undertaker and Jamie (oc) requested by the loverly Nala13, so hopefully this is alright and hopefully I capture the Deadman right, my apologies if I don't. Onwards we go!

**Chapter 1 Going home**

I sank in the seat in front of my boss not liking this one bit, his old leathery face twisted into a smile that meant danger, after twenty odd years in this company, you learn what different smiles from Vince McMahon actually mean.

"Mark how are you?"

"Taker" I spit out, after twenty years as the Undertaker, it was who I was now, everyone called me Taker and thats how I wanted it to stay. There was only one person that got away with my real name and she's dead so that right dies with her.

"Taker." Vince started again still beaming with that evil smirk, my fists clenced trying to resist the urge to punch him the fuck out. "How is your knee?"

"It's fine"

Short answers were always best with him, if you don't give away too much, he has nothing to use against you and trust me, the fucker will use it against you if he had the chance.

"You have been here a long time"

"Yes"

"You have alot of leave owing"

Now I knew where this was going and I didn't like it anymore now than I did fifteen years ago when he suggested it.

"Taker, we have decided that you will take your leave, heal up and when you come back for your wrestlemania match, you'll be back on the active roster, we have a storyline and championship title reign all set up for you"

"Why can't I stay? Why do I have to take leave Oldman?"

He let out that breathy gasp making my fists clench harder, "Taker, you'll take your leave and when you come back, we'll discuss everything then"

"Fine" I just wanted to get the fuck away from him before I put him through a window. It did occur to me that I was going to be home for a good eight months, that should be fun.

So a good half an hour later I was on the way home, I was and wasn't looking forward to it, it meant I'd have to deal with Michelle, my ex-wife, face to face, explain to me why the bitch needs to talk to me every six seconds, if she didn't have my son, I would've cut her out a long time ago. But on the other hand I would at least have Jilly to keep me company, Jilly is my younger sister, she came to stay with me a while ago, my father was worried about her, she suddenly decided to become anti-social. Very anti-social, it worried him that something was going on with her so he sent her to me, turns out Jilly was just sick of her fake friends using her to get closer to me, seriously, thats not ego thats what they did. Jilly just turned them all away and stuck to herself, I wasn't sure if she was happy, she didn't really make it her mission to share her feelings with me, thank Satan for that. Jilly was actually quite nice to have around, she looked after me, cooked, cleaned and kept up with her own school work, (she's eighteen) She spent most of her time in her room studying and drawing, Jilly seemed more than happy but then again I didn't make it my mission to ask, I cared I guess just not enough to ask her. I got in and threw my stuff down, I was still in two frames of mind about being home. Jilly came bounding down the stairs, a smile on her round face.

"Hey Taker, reason you're home?"

"Last I checked I lived here, hell last time I checked I owned the place"

She glared at me "Is there any chance you could take your happy pills a little earlier? Some of us still need their heads attached to their bodies"

I ignored that and took my jacket off,

"So why are you home Taker?"

"I've been put on leave so I'm here for eight months"

Jilly clapped her hands mockingly, those silver bracelets jiggling their own tune, "Yay!"

I had to laugh, thats exactly how I felt, cold sarcasm ushering every inch of me.

"Now that you're home Taker, theres something you should know"

"I don't care"

"Can I at least tell you?" Jilly rolled her eyes at me,

"No, I'm going to bed"

She tried again but the mood I was in, I wasn't in a listening mood,

"No Jilly, I'm going to bed"

"Fine grumpy" Jilly snapped going to answer the front door, a random knocking and giggling combo coming from the other side.

Now I stopped in my tracks, Jilly didn't invite people over, ever. She had no time or use for them apparently.

"Who's that?"

"I tried to tell you" Jilly snapped, her hand not moving from the doorknob.

"Fine. I don't care, I'm going to bed"

"Night"

I trampled up the stairs as Jilly answered the door, I had never heard it before but Jilly seemed happy that her visitor was here.

"Hi Jam!"

"Jilly! I'm so glad its you! The last three houses were very rude"

Jilly actually giggled, she never giggled. Ever. "Well now that you're here, would you like a drink?"

"Sure!"

This was getting interesting, very interesting. I said I didn't care but I needed to see this with my own eyes, Jilly had a friend, the best part about Jilly's friends? Its fun figureratively bashing them. All ready I had a ton of insults to throw Jamie's way.

**A/N Should I go on? lol**


	2. Friend bashing

**Chapter 2 Friend bashing**

I woke up some time later on, I could still hear the noises of Jilly and her friend, I still couldn't believe she had a friend. Last I checked, Jilly said friends were a waste of her time and energy and people needed a bullet. Thinking of Michelle, I couldn't help but think she was on to something. I took my time getting dressed and going downstairs, there talking only got louder, as though they could tell I was awake. When I got downstairs, they were sitting on the couch playing video games, my video games damnit. They didn't see me come in so I just stood where I was and sized up her new friend, she was a tall girl with long blonde hair. Actually looking at her, she reminded me of Michelle, all leg, blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a round soft looking face, she seemed nice.

"Hey, you're awake. We didn't wake you did we?" Jilly asked innocently, that look in her eyes dared to me pick her friend apart while she was sitting right there. Jamie turned and looked at me,

"Sorry, was I being loud again?"

"Actually it was Jilly's voice that woke me up"

She flipped me off making Jamie giggle, her blue eyes seemed to light up like a house on fire. It looked nice, I admit.

"Nice to know that you woke up on the wrong side of the bed Taker"

"See, I never got that, how come there is a right side and a wrong side? I always wake up in the middle, or on the floor" Jamie added in, Jilly nudged her ribs gently, it was an affection sign that was almost comical to me. Almost.

"You're the exception to the rule Jim-Jam"

She gave Jilly a big grin, her face beaming with pride, picking her apart was becoming easier and easier. She was giving me the ammo now. I thought Jilly would've warned her about that, or maybe Jilly wasn't so friendly as I thought.

"Does your random guy have a name?" Jamie asked.

"Sorry, Taker this is Jamie, Jam this is my brother, Taker"

"Hi!"

"Hi"

"You never told me you had a brother Jilly"

"I told you twelve times Jamie," Jilly got out rather patiently, Jamie seemed to be a little slower than normal people. Another lot of ammo to pick her apart with.

Jamie looked at her as though she didn't believe her, "You're probably right, my memory isn't so good these days"

Both girls cracked up laughing as though it was the greatest joke in the world,

"Oh! That gets funnier everytime I say it" Jamie wiped her eyes before looking at me again, now the screaming would begin and the pick-apart would start, I was going to have some real fun with this.

"You look familiar, have I met you before?"

I didn't say anything, I waited for the slow girl to make her slow connection. It would click eventually.

"I got it! You're the guy from Farmers that wouldn't return my blender, bastage!"

Ok that got me, how the fuck did she even come to that conclusion? This isn't ego, this is fact. Everywhere I went people knew who I was, it wasn't everyday that people didn't know who I was, but Jamie seemed to have no idea who I was, why was that interesting?

"Uh no I'm not that guy"

"Oh sorry, that happens. I get confused"

Why did I bite my tongue to stop the insult that was bubbling in my head?, I had the perfect opportunity and I didn't say it.

Jilly wasn't going to give me a chance, "Jamie, Taker is the Undertaker, from your Dad's work."

Jamie just looked at her blankly before her face lit up. "Oh, now I know who you're talking about." She looked at me back with that huge smile, "Sorry Taker, I gets confused alot." She let out a giggle before making a chicken noise, thats right a chicken noise.

Jilly nudged her again "You're obsessed with the chickens Jamie"

"I like chickens so there"

Jilly took her hand and pulled her up, "C'mon I'll take you home,"

"You just wanna see Ra-ven, and make kissy faces at her" Jamie started making kissing noises at her, I wondered if Jamie knew that my sister was a lesbian. It was another reason she didn't have friends, they didn't like the fact that she liked girls.

Jilly wasn't gone long, fifteen minutes later she flew back in the door and slammed it shut. Hands on her hips she looked at me, "So have you got enough ammo or do you want me to get the ball rolling?"

"She seems nice"

I could tell from the look on Jilly's face that she didn't want me to pick this one apart, Jilly actually liked this one.

"What? No insults? No comparisons to that whore?"

I had a feeling she wanted me to pick a fight with her over Jamie. Alright. "Well she's a little slow, seriously I've known chickens with higher IQs"

Jilly didn't say anything and neither did I, truth was I was getting this weird feeling in my gut, when I insulted the poor girl, it started whirling in my gut. It was like I didn't like being mean to her. No, that was stupid, like Jamie. And there goes that gut feeling again.

When Jilly finally opened her mouth, that gut feeling only got worse. "If I thought you could show human emotion Taker, I would tell you that Jamie has a brain injury. If I thought you were capable of feeling bad I would tell you that when she was younger, her sister smashed her head against the fridge a few times because Jamie was going to tell her other sister that she was raped by her slutty sisters sleazy boyfriend"

"And she told you that?"

"Told me, I've seen the scar on the side of head."

Still it seemed like a far fetched story that I wasn't going for. Jilly however had gone for it hook, line and sinker. Not that I was going to say anything, she wouldn't forgive me if I did. Instead I changed the track to something else, "You said her father worked with me, who is her father?"

Jilly smirked at me, "I'm surprised that you don't already know"

"We don't usually talk about our families, and I usually stay away from people if I can help it"

"Shawn Michales" Jilly smirked before going back upstairs.

That explains the blonde hair and blue eyes, but at least I had my connection.

Just after dinner while Jilly was upstairs in the shower, the doorbell went off followed by a trail of giggles. Jamie was back.

"Hi Taker!"

"Jamie"

"Did I leave my phone here?" She asked hopefully, I did notice a pink cellphone on the couch.

"No"

Her whole face fell which made me feel even worse, seriously what the fuck is up with me.

"Oh. Ok thank you"

"Wait" I took her phone off the edge of the couch and gave it to her, her whole face re-lit making me feel a little better.

"Thank you!" She beamed at me before heading on her way. Why wouldn't that fucking feeling in my gut leave? See this is why I don't like people.


	3. Lazy days & a BBQ

**Chapter 3 Lazy days & BBQ**

Jamie stretched her lean legs out on the sun chair, un-aware that she was being watched. "I love being so lazy Jilly"

Jilly laughed "Of course you do, its the only time you don't move"

"You like my moving so there" Jamie poked out her peirced tongue making Jilly laugh again.

"Yeah I do like your moving Jam, I enjoy Raven's moving a lot more" Jilly loved that Jamie knew and didn't care that she liked girls, she was a bit hesitant in telling her new friend that little fact. Most people accepted it but as soon as her brother left, well they turned on her and used that fact as an out, it made her sick. Then Jamie moved in down the street and everything changed. They started walking to school together after Jilly saved Jamie from some bullying, they had been tight friends ever since. Jilly was a little lonely being alone all the time, she missed people her own age. People her own age were pricks, they were catty and bitchy and Jilly had had enough. Jamie however was a sweetie, Jilly believed that Jamie wasn't capable of being a catty, bitchy prick. She was nice to everyone even those that weren't nice to her. She truely was the sunshine to any dark cloud, Jilly felt a little special when it came to Jamie, it was only her (other than her family) that knew the entire story behind Jamie's injury, Jamie trusted Jilly with her secret just like Jilly trusted Jamie with her's.

"You just like her boobs" Jamie giggled shaking her own small breasts. If Jamie didn't have damaged hearing she would've heard the primal growl of pure lust. Jamie wasn't as top heavy as her sister was but she had her own decent handful stuffed into her blue bikini.

Jilly couldn't help but blush, "I can't help it, she's pretty"

"Yeah and so is your brother" Jamie pointed out not knowing where exactly that came from, Jamie had long ago stopped trying to figure out where her words came from, they just popped out before she could stop it, sometimes people laughed, sometimes they got angry and sometimes they even agreed with her, sometimes Jamie just talked to see the reactions of people, she liked their reactions, it was like a mixed goody bag and not knowing what you're gonna get.

"Jamie!" Jilly looked at her friend shocked, Jamie never did seem that interested in guys or girls for that matter. Jamie only seemed interested in her chickens (she had two pet chickens) and William Shatner, Jilly had no idea about that one so she just ignored it.

"He is pretty but Raven is prettier"

Jilly laughed again, the alarm that usually rose just wasn't there, Jamie and Taker? It was just too odd to think about.

"Just don't throw yourself at him, the last time someone did that, Taker was very unkind"

Jamie drew blank again before bursting out with laughter "Sorry, I just got the image of me throwing myself at your brother and bouncing off like ping-pong ball. And now my butt hurts"

"Why does your butt hurt?"

"From bouncing off like a ping-pong ball, duh!"

"Right" Jilly laughed "I'm going to start the barberque"

Jamie clapped her hands before jumping up, "Do you want some help?"

"I'll start the barberque, you can get the drinks"

"Ok" Jamie said brightly. "Should I ask your brother to join us?"

"You can ask him if you like but don't jump at him"

"But it looks like fun!" Jamie squealed before skipping into the kitchen, Jilly shook her head and attended to the barberque, that tiny smile on her face.

**Taker;**

I had just tore myself away from the window when she came inside, since Jilly and Jamie had come home and lazed on the chairs I had been staring at Jamie. I couldn't help myself, I just kept staring at those perky breasts and long legs, so creamy looking and every time I looked at her it made me want to do things I shouldn't be thinking, not about her. Jamie pranced, thats right the girl pranced, around the kitchen humming some sort of tune. I managed to avoid her eyes, she didn't seem to notice I was there until I cleared my throat, Jamie jumped slightly, that smile not leaving her face.

"You scared me"

"How?" Didn't she notice that I was there? Or was she too busy in her own fantasy world. Jamie pulled out a couple of glasses making me go back to my staring at her, again I couldn't help it, the girl was beyond mesmerizing, she had a way of moving that made the simple task of pouring drinks seem graceful and majestic. Not to mention her little tits wobbled whenever she moved.

"Did you wanna join us?" Jamie asked suddenly bringing me from the world I was now enjoying, it was harmless staring right? I wouldn't be executed for that right? Looking at her and her lean body was just a natural reaction for a normal guy, at least that's the way I was justifying my wondering eyes.

"Join you?"

Jamie nodded, "Jilly is starting the barberque and I'm getting drinks, you're welcome to join us"

"Sure" I didn't really want too, I wasn't hungry, at least not for food but something about those sparkly blue eyes was holding me captive, I had too agree with her. I had to shake that feeling away and quick, Michelle had the same effect on me and we all knew how bad that ended, I refused to do that again.

"Actually no, I won't join you"

Jamie looked slightly confused for a second but she got over it quickly, "Ok"

She didn't seem fazed that I had changed my mind, she simply didn't care whether I was there or not, why did I find that really interesting? Most girls fell at my feet, again that is just fact, not ego, but Jamie, well she took her drinks and skipped back outside, I heard her majestic voice despite the fact that she was trying to whisper.

"He didn't want to join us Jilly"

"I didn't think he would, Taker doesn't like people"

Girl was right, I didn't like people at the best of times.

Jamie's face turned serious, I know because I was back to staring at her through the window. "Why?"

"Lets just say his ex wife is a bitch and she needs a bullet"

Jamie softened, her blue eyes turing sad for a second, like she was upset that I was hurt, "Aw that is so sad!"

Jilly laughed wrapping her arm around Jamie's neck, her other hand still tending to the barberque, "Its not that sad Jamie but I know what you mean"

"That's a first"

"He's a big boy Jamie, I'm sure he can handle a little heart break"

"Still sad though, he seems so nice and friendly"

I had to bite my lip to stop myself laughing, I wasn't sure if she was serious or being sarcastic, I seem nice and friendly? Me? Obviously the girl was a bit damaged and slightly retarded. Why did I feel bad thinking that? The first girl to give me a compliment in a long time and I'm a prick? I'm starting to see why Jilly hates everybody. I decided to change my mind again,

"Can I still join you guys?"

"Sure Taker, Jamie do you wanna grab another plate and drink?" Jilly asked shooting me a suspect glare, I knew she would.

"Ok" Jamie said happily skipping her way inside. As soon as she was gone Jilly turned back to me.

"You changed your mind"

"Yeah, I got hungry" I slumped down at the picnic table where Jilly had set up the plates. I saw it in Jilly's eyes, concern and worry.

"Whatever you have planned, don't do it, I like Jamie"

"What makes you think I have something planned?"

"Because I know you Taker, you're still hell bent on making Jamie cry just like all the others before her"

"If you think Jamie is a keeper, I won't say a word. She's a sweet kid"

Maybe if I kept reminding myself that she was a kid, I wouldn't be so tempted to perve at her.

"Yeah she is which is why I don't want you doing what you did to the last one"

I gave my sister a long peircing glance, "Jilly do you like Jamie?"

"Of course I do, she's my friend"

"No I mean more than you should? Is that why you're so adament about me not being a jerk?'

"I like Jamie the appropirate amount required for a friendship, there is no secret hidden lust"

I found that comforting, Jamie was free for me to? I didn't know the end of that sentence but I would enjoy finding out.

"Just please be nice Mark, I really like Jamie and losing her because of you isn't something I want to happen"

She knew better than to call me Mark, but it only cemented how much she liked Jamie, "Fine Jillian, I'll be nice as I can"

Throughout the course of eating my steak burger, Jilly and Jamie yakked, laughing about random things that clearly were inside jokes, I liked seeing Jamie smile, it was pleasing. I could only hope that they didn't notice that I was staring at Jamie so intently I half expected her to explode. I tried to stop staring but I found I couldn't, maybe it would be harder than I thought.

**A/N I hope this makes sense! It was a bitch to finish but I give you my word is does get better, onwards we go! **


	4. Little by little

**Chapter 4 Little by little**

**Taker;**

I pulled at the binds but they were firm. Both my strong wrists were tied to the bed, little giggles exploded through my brain, I let my head lift and there she was, Jamie in her bikini, bouncing like Christmas had come. Using my own clothing, she had bound me to the bed. Her lean body started it's slow crawl up my legs, her smile only getting wider, her legs settled beside my thighs, her proud body straddling over me.

"I saw you lookin at me" She purred at me, her slender fingers undoing the strings, "I thought I would give you a chance to apprciate it up close"

"Get off me"

Jamie let out a little giggle before slapping my chest, her finger waggled at me "Uh-uh, you were looking at me, you wanted me, I saw it in your eyes, so now you're going to have me, whether you like it or not"

"You'll never get me inside you"

Her blue eyes shone deviantly, "Oh we'll see about that"

Her mouth floated down my stomach, that hot wet mouth sliding over my hardening dick, I couldn't help it, I hardened in her mouth, feeling her on me was the most sexual contact I had had in months, I didn't want to get hard, but her mouth was my new God, I had to worship it in any way I could.

"See Taker, I told you" Jamie slipped off me, her face beaming with pride.

It was the crash from downstairs that bought me back to reality. I sat straight up so fast, I got a head rush. I wasn't bound to the bed, Jamie was no where in sight, the only part of the dream that was real was the situation happening in my boxers.

It was a dream, or a nightmare depending on how you looked at it. Why the hell was I thinking about her like that anyways? I tried not to answer that because I knew somewhere inside me, I wouldn't like the answer that shouted in my brain. I went back to the thing that bought me from the dream, the crashing downstairs. Jamie's soft voice hushing out soft curses.

"Damn steam-trains"

I could've rolled over, I could've gone back to sleep but I didn't, I got up and pulled on some clothes and headed downstairs. All ready this was getting out of control and so far, nothing had even happened except a weird as dream.

When I got downstairs, Jamie was in her bright red feetie pjs, hunting through my cupboards for something, "What are you doing?"

Jamie jumped clutching her heart, Jilly was still sound asleep in her sleeping bag, the girls decided to camp in the lounge so they wouldn't annoy me with their jibber-jabber. Jilly wouldn't rouse from the noise, she could sleep through anything.

"You scared me! Jilly said if I woked up I could make some warm milk to help me sleep"

"With a wok?" I asked looking at the wok hanging from her hands. I tried my hardest not feel anything, even the slightest bit of interest could destroy everything, I couldn't do that. Not to Jilly and not to myself.

Jamie put it back sheepishly, "Sorry, I was looking for a pot but I couldn't see properly"

Huffing annoyed sighs, I took the wok off her and put it away, grabbing a pot I got some milk, "Here I'll make it"

Jamie perched herself beside me as I poured some milk into the pot, "You don't like me do you?"

I didn't say anything, I just kept myself busy with what I was doing.

"I can tell from the way you look at me, although I will admit you're a lot nicer about it than most people"

I looked at her but still didn't trust myself to speak, Jamie probed me with those round blue eyes, a hint of something lingered in them but I couldn't, I wouldn't question it. Instead Jamie rolled up a bright sleeve, a long thin scar of marble white started at her wrist and headed up her arm. I couldn't help myself, my mouth opened, tumbling out words.

"What happened?"

"Boys cut me, they held my head under the water so I couldn't scream"

"I'm sorry they hurt you Jamie" And the thing was, I actually did feel for her. I didn't like her much because she was friends with Jilly and history showed that any friend of Jilly's was nothing but a backstabbing bitch, but other than that, Jamie seemed like a sweet girl, to do that to her, well it was just plain cruel.

Jamie shrugged it off, I don't think she liked my sympathy. "You're alot nicer about hating me, I like that"

The milk bubbled away, taking it off the heat I poured it into a glass for her, "There you go"

"Thank you Taker and I'm sorry I woked you up"

"Don't worry about it, I didn't like the dream I was having anyway"

"I helped?"

"Sure, why not"

Jamie let out the cutest smile, taking her glass back to her spot in the lounge. I gave her a small smile, the smallest I could muster without sending out the wrong message. The truth was, I was starting to like her, but only a little. I didn't pay much attention to it, maybe if I ignored it, it would go away. I got back into my bed and snuggled down under the covers, the moment I shut my eyes, Jamie was back. Only this time she was curled up in my arms, sleeping soundly without a care in the world. It felt nice just holding her and being close to someone again.


End file.
